


Honey In My T

by jewelsofnight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, I promise the hair one is the best one in this little mess of a thing, Lipstick, bc what relationship isn't made better with some lipstick, yes this is just me expressing my kink for Allison's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsofnight/pseuds/jewelsofnight
Summary: A few fun, soft, and sexy scenarios I headcanoned for Allison specifically, ft Renee.Originally posted on April 16th 2020 on my tumblr, posting here for posterity.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Kudos: 24





	Honey In My T

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Doja Cat song of the same name.
> 
> This is a bulleted list bc I wrote it in a fit one night, but I hope I can upload more Allison-centric stuff in a normal format too.

_tiny disclaimer:_ I’m ace and here for the vibes, emotions, and mean, emotionally unavailable girls with mommy/daddy issues. I don’t know much about sex lol but I tried, hope you enjoy the soft-sexy vibe and some good renison

  * okay let’s start with allison’s body
  * My hc for her body is so self indulgent
  * Allison is tall and chic like a spire, but when she first came to Palmetto, she was still starving herself, afraid of the size of her muscles getting bigger
  * It’s only by her third year that she really settles in, still struggling with her body image but past the point of starving and being underweight
  * Her genetics are awesome, and with her workout regimen and her athleticism, it really shows
  * Like, she is GIFTED in the body proportion department (just want to point out here that all bodies are nice bodies, don’t let anyone tell you you’re not gorgeous/sexy/handsome/hot if you want to be those things)
  * Her booty? Popping
  * Her boobs? Stunning
  * The muscles accentuate her awesome figure, and of course she looks nothing like the skinny models she once aspired to, but she finds her new figure to be perfectly lovable
  * Her boobs are on the slightly large side, and they’re super pretty
  * She’s never felt better (for so many reasons, not just physical)



  * In terms of sex, I like to imagine Allison enjoys switching it up and being spontaneous bc she just wants to experience everything and enjoy everything
  * sometimes she loves going hard and being in control, and other times she likes to just give it up to whoever is with her
  * Sometimes she has sex bc she’s mad horny or she’s PMSing hard (this goes for cis!allison head canons, if anyone wants to offer up trans!allison hcs pls be my guest and share)
  * sometimes she has it bc she just loves who she’s with, and for Allison, speaking with her body has always felt the most natural
  * She and Renee get off (lol) to a rocky start, because it’s new for both of them and more importantly, Allison feels she has so much more to lose for once
  * Renee isn’t like anybody she’s been with before; there’s no hate-fucking to distract from fights and cracks in the relationship, and Renee’s boundaries are firm – she’ll pull away immediately if she feels Allison isn’t into it or she’s hurting, and she makes it clear that she doesn’t want Allison to plead and beg bc she finds it kind of triggering


  * Allison knows Renee will stop and explain to her anytime, but she doesn’t want to take advantage of her endless patience
  * So Allison is careful to make the right decisions and take responsibility for her side of a healthy relationship, and she finds something pleasurable in the delicate balance they end up making; her first relationship with a woman feels nothing like what she’s had before



  * First she learns to enjoy fingers and heavy petting
  * Renee leans over her just slightly, tongue insistent against her own and the air humid between them as they pant harshly
  * She moans and sighs, shifting against her while pulling and pushing her fingers inside of Allison, deep and full strokes as she chases the clench every good stroke earns her
  * Allison’s whole body feels like it’s on fire
  * She’s not just dripping wet and looking for a quick fuck, she feels like a queen, like somehow Renee’s fingers are made for this task of love-making
  * They’re slender and nimble, shoving deep inside and then pulling out, dragging hard against Allison’s walls while she leaks with every movement
  * Her smart thumb comes up to swipe roughly at her clit and push her folds around, somehow creating friction against all the wetness and messiness of Allison’s pussy
  * Allison feels turned on, but it’s not just about the fingers and the movements now, it’s also the way her pulse races when Renee gets close to her and the hot, endless kissing that blurs seconds into minutes and steals hours of their day from them
  * It’s Renee’s almost surprised face when Allison finally comes, clenching hard around her fingers, the way her lips pout like the prettiest pink flower Allison has seen, looking like she had no idea she could do that to or with a person
  * It’s the heady idea that she’s staining Renee’s newborn innocence with her orgasm, an orgasm that Renee herself brought her to and kissed her down from, holding her body up



  * And later, of course, Allison repays the favour
  * They’re not face to face now, they’re lying on their sides with Allison being the big spoon for once
  * She traces every line, every feather of Renee’s wing tattoo across her bare back, feeling the heat build where their bare thighs are stuck together in the semi-darkness of the room
  * She plants kisses over the scars and lines and curses her lipstick for being smudge proof for once, murmuring sweet nothings while their hearts bang against their chests
  * breathing hitches and pulses race, and suddenly every inch of space between them feels stretched out and unbearable
  * Renee guides her fingers where she wants them, over her chest and between her legs, then they let their hips and hands follow instict
  * “baby, don’t rush it,” Allison moans, and Renee squeezes her eyes shut, relaxing for a second before her hips jerk again -- Allison smirks, she just can’t help it
  * After, Renee leans back into her and cranes her head back, letting her hair fall over her neck, gleaming stark white against her tan skin and the thin, golden chain with a cross she always wears
  * Allison bites her lips and nestles against her, smiling and thinking all sorts of stupid fantasies in a post-orgasmic haze
  * She thinks of biting and pulling on the gold chain against Renee’s neck, and more than that she fantasises about a chain with her girlfriend’s name on it, clenched between her own teeth while she cries through the force of a powerful orgasm
  * It would do nothing to really gag her, but the symbolism takes Allison high



  * A week passes by and Renee keeps finding tissues with smudges of lipstick printed all over them in different shades around the bathroom
  * They’re all different shades of red, some cream and some liquid lipsticks, some glittery and smeared off with aggression, others pressed delicately in a series into the tissue paper like someone was practicing
  * She finds out at the end of that week what it means
  * Allison changed her favourite lipstick, Ruby Woo by Mac, out for another one that can actually smudge off onto things
  * And now Renee knows Allison has plans when she puts on a careful, thick coat of the new red and pushes her down on their bed
  * (but she does shake her head and laugh at Allison first, kissing her face hard, ever impressed with Allison’s ideas)
  * Allison takes her apart with her fingers and grinds the strap against Renee from behind, letting the friction build into something tingly, sparking with pleasure every time they shift
  * At the same time, she mouths all over her back
  * And Renee knows she’s leaving her mark everywhere, red lipstick and lover’s kiss marks all down her back over her tattoo
  * Over her scars
  * Renee has never felt special, like someone worthy of praise or this almost worship to her body
  * this tender touch makes her smile softly, feeling heat rush down while her head goes fuzzy
  * Allison calls her candy, sweetie, addictive
  * She calls her baby and darling and says in a trembling tone that she wants her, so Renee calls out for her and tells her to move
  * She presses her red lipstick kisses all over Renee’s back and then rests her head on her spine as she fucks in and out of her with the strap, slow and deep while her finger rubs leisurely against Renee’s clit and around her thighs
  * Nobody has ever leaned on Allison for strength, but she’s always been capable of it, and her heart was bleeding soft under all the armour
  * Renee keeps her hips up to hit at that perfect angle, but sinks her head down onto the pillow, arms stretched out in a lazy, fucked-out pose, letting Allison’s golden hair cascade in thick sheets around her
  * It’s a curtain of soft gold, swaying and shining and hiding Renee from the things that want to hurt her
  * It smells so good and, tempted, Renee pushes a few gentle fingers through it, stroking the flaxen strands
  * She tugs on the ends suddenly, almost like she’s pulling Allison along
  * Allison groans from behind her, going faster and harder, letting out a pretty, high-pitched moan when Renee comes and pulls her hair hard
  * Renee blushes for a whole week whenever she sees Allison playing with her hair



  * Another time, when Allison comes out of the shower with her hair plastered all over her chest and down her back, Renee pushes her down on their dorm bed and takes her apart with her mouth, licking up water beads along Allison’s tan skin as she goes down
  * Allison’s chest heaves as she comes, and with red-cheeks and a smug smile, she asks Renee to take a picture
  * “Nothing wrong with having a spank bank of your girlfriend’s pictures,” Allison says generously
  * She knows Renee feels weird getting off on her own, but Allison hopes she can find her own balance about it, or at least enjoy the pictures
  * It makes Allison feel good knowing she can have that effect on anyone



  * This post is getting too long, but you can think about Allison and Renee nude modeling for each other and be happy with the images that just conjured up
  * Also bc this needs to be said, they’re pretty sexy when they want to be, but you can bet they have breakfast in clothes your uncle would probably wear on his off day
  * They’ve made out looking like supermodels and also when their hair is greasy and their legs are unshaven bc that’s what a realistic relationship looks like




End file.
